Between You and Me
by Metrocity
Summary: MegamindXReader. After the events of the movie and the whole ordeal with the Button of Doom, Megamind has finally gotten into the swing of things as a true hero of Metro City. He seemingly has everything quite under control, but what may appear to be perfect on the outside may not be so under the surface. You can see it. You know he's suffering and you want to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Metro City: somewhere which had been chosen to play host to two young otherworldly beings who had been jettisoned from their destroyed home planets. As they grew older, the duo became rivals and while one fell into the role of hero, the other adopted the mantle of villain. Their misadventures made newspaper headlines all throughout the city over the years.

But, when the hero disappeared and the villain came to miss the witty banter and heated battles shared between them, he invented a replacement who quickly switched sides. While his entire life and everything he had known began to fall apart around him, he was forced to put his creation back in his place and set things right. He reluctantly became the hero, got the girl, and realized his destiny. Everything felt perfect again.

That however, isn't the end of the story

You had come to this city a few months ago, hearing of the new era of peace ushered in by its new champion: Megamind. Secretly, you had hoped to meet him, but 'join the club' is what you're sure anyone would tell you if you said as much. Maybe you wish you could say he wasn't the only reason you chose this town as your ideal place to live. But, that would be a huge lie, wouldn't it? You aren't particularly ashamed of it, but some of your new friends like to tease you about it from time to time. Even now, downtown as you lounge in your apartment, your mind wanders and you begin to think about what the hero might do with his time when there isn't some crisis for him to be called on to avert.

Megamind had spent many of the days following his role shift with Roxanne Ritchi, the self-proclaimed 'girl of his dreams'. Everybody had been happy to see them get together, from what you'd been told (you came along afterward). The televised hostage situation with Roxanne had tugged at everyone's heartstrings, and when she cried out for Megamind's help, apparently everyone's hearts had collectively melted. You catch yourself wishing you could have been here then, sometimes. But, once you remember the level of destruction inflicted to the downtown area you quickly reconsider. It had taken him a while, but he eventually developed his own style. He had realized that mirroring the old hero wasn't the right way to go, and instead decided he could save the city as himself. He successfully disposed of the first big threat since he accepted his new position, and only got better at the job as time passed.

While he went on with the repair and defense of Metro City, Roxie also continued with her job as a reporter. From the outside things seemed to be going well for them both, but some say that they had a falling out not too long after the inauguration of his new museum. Even though you couldn't begin to fathom what they might have fought over—what with all the good things people were always saying about their relationship—that is what you had been hearing through the grapevine. What is obvious at the very least, is that they never appear together publicly anymore.

Even if that isn't enough evidence, you have your own reason to think that there might be some truth to the rumors. In the few solo appearance you had seen them in since those stories began circulating, neither of the two seemed to be in particularly good spirits. Their energy levels were low, and anyone with eyes could see that they both had something on their mind that nagged at them; so clear that it didn't even seem like they were trying to hide it—like they were _tired_ of hiding it.

From what you can figure, if he isn't with Roxanne anymore, he probably just squabbles with Minion between jobs, now. After all, you had seen the two of them interact on television a few times and they seem so much like brothers. It makes the both of them feel an awful lot more relatable and down-to-earth. The thought actually brings a smile to your face if you're being honest with yourself. But, sitting in your room pondering these things isn't really how you had planned to spend your day. Productive as you are, you hadn't had any plans to begin with, truthfully. Since the weather outside is actually really pleasant though, you feel compelled to take a walk.

As you step out, you breathe deep of the warm, Spring air. You hear the singing of birds on the wind and take a look up at the clear blue sky free of clouds. Things are usually very peaceful now, and today isn't looking to be much of an exception. At a leisure pace, you start forward with no set destination in mind, and every once in a while as you walk, you manage to spot a brainbot zipping past on its rounds. The mechanical barks they make have come to be a welcome sound by now. It wasn't long ago that Megamind had hatched the idea of deploying them to serve as his eyes and ears on the streets. It took him a while to iron out all the kinks, but they bite a lot less often, now. Ever since they were put to work, criminals have been having a really tough time getting anything past the hero, and most have stopped trying. People have almost forgotten the town has a police department. They've mostly been relegated to petty crimes and clean up.

You have to admit, it's a lot easier to just get out and do things when you don't have to be worrying about fending off some mugger every time you turn a corner. You weren't here before Megamind took the reins, but you've become a lot more outgoing since moving here, and his regimen seems to have been nothing if not beneficial. In fact, the streets are usually bustling with activity thanks to this newfound security, but... when you actually bring it to your attention and take another good look around, you realize there isn't much of anybody nearby. _Is something going on?_

As if to answer your internal question, an explosion rings out from down the street. You can feel the vibrations in your bones, and you almost lose your footing. Of all the times for you to decide to go out, you left when you did, and now you're caught up in... you don't even know what. Once you gather your bearings, you turn to lay eyes on a mushroom cloud of billowing, black smoke rising from the bank to taint the bright blue above. You know that things like this occasionally do still happen despite the relative peace, but it almost feels surreal that it's happening _now_ with you actually being a factor in it. Yet, here it is, and here you are.

"Seriously?" you find yourself asking in disbelief. "A _bank_ heist?"

Cliché as the crime may be, you're pretty sure that hanging around to watch wouldn't be the wisest decision for you to make. You have no doubt that Megamind will show up and everything will be fine, but if you don't get some distance between the scene and yourself, there's no telling what might happen in the meantime. Unfortunately for you, the explosion is followed up by another one of equal magnitude, and this time your legs give out from under you and you crumple to the cement. The tremors slowly come to a stop again, and you do scramble back to your feet as quickly as you can, but...

it isn't quick enough.

You take a few staggering backward steps away from what's going on and your gaze settles on a group of thugs making their way out of the building, sacks of cash slung over their shoulders. Immediately, your eyes widen as one of them looks right back at you and it's too late to look away. Beads of cold sweat course down your temple. They know you're a witness now—they won't just let you go. Why, then, aren't you running?

Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you about-face and set out at a sprint. A pair of the thieves is hot on your tail; you can hear their footfalls behind you. _You just need to vie for time._ Adrenaline is pumping through your system, but will you really be able to outrun them? Well... it soon proves not to matter, regardless. You barely make it halfway down the block when everything suddenly goes quiet. You stop, giving your breath a moment to catch up with you. Upon apprehensively glancing over your shoulder to assess the new situation...

you see him there. _Megamind_. He saved you just in time.

Now sure everything is under control, you make the full turn, spotting his famous de-gun which sits poised in his hand as he kneels to scoop up the steaming, bright blue cubes that had once been men. It takes a moment for it to register that the dehydration process isn't fatal. _Megamind doesn't kill_. Even so, you swallow a lump that you didn't even realize had formed in your throat. This is the closest you've ever been to him.

Once the ringing and blood rushing in your ears dies down, the sound of ACϟDC playing in the distance is carried to you on a soft breeze. A concert's worth of laser lights are dancing through the air and along the pavement. It's such a spectacle that you can't help laughing despite yourself. Megamind is of course known for his grand entrances, and he isn't pulling any punches this time either. It makes all the fear from a moment ago just melt away.

You're so lost in it that before you can even realize, he's right in front of you with concern in his large, green eyes. "Are you alright?" he asks you as he spins his trusty gun and fits it back into its holster. The sudden sounding of his voice gives you a start, but he doesn't seem to notice. He's glancing idly behind himself, seemingly to make sure there aren't any stragglers he might have missed.

"I'm fine," you respond, brushing yourself off before giving a sheepish smile. "Just a little shaken up, I guess." Perhaps the understatement of the year, but you aren't physically hurt, at least.

He looks straight at you and returns your smile with a wide, confident grin. "Lucky for you _I_ came along."

The music increases in volume and he starts dancing in place, Minion approaching from down the street with a boombox on his shoulder and the rhythm in his step. You realize that you're laughing again. It could have been under better circumstances, but you're really glad that you finally got to meet Megamind in person. It's true that he may have been a villain at one time, but he really does make a great hero. Something about him just makes you feel safe and content.

"Yeah..." you murmur then, more to yourself than to anyone else. Watching as Megamind pulls out some more elaborate dance moves, you chuckle. "Yeah. Lucky me."


	2. Chapter 2

You stick around to catch the grand finale of Megamind's performance and then see as all the brainbots disperse, Minion leaves to retrieve the invisible car, and Megamind is the only one left behind. This would be the perfect opportunity if you wanted to thank him or something, but the first thought that instinctively enters your mind is that it would probably be wise just to leave him to his devices and go on about your business. He's the hero and you're just some person, right? He's a very busy man. What could you two possibly have to talk about, anyway?

You're about to leave, but just before you look away from him, you notice as his exuberant confidence begins to fade. His smile melts into a frown and he knits his brow, casting dark shadows across his expression. For someone who had just stood up to a bunch of criminals and won, at this moment he just looks very small and vulnerable. No more lights. No more music. You catch yourself thinking that his earlier energy was only a show, in more ways than one. This is what you had been noticing when you watched on television and could see through him to what he was struggling with beneath the surface. Your heart goes out to him as you realize that his mind is swirling with thoughts of Roxanne.

Before you even have time enough to stop yourself or really think things through, you begin to approach him. What you want is to offer him your ear; some consoling words if he'll accept them. Past that, you're not really sure what you're doing. He catches your motion out of the corner of his eye and whirls around to face you, arching an incredulous eyebrow just as you stop in front of him.

"Hm? You're still here?" he questions, smirking in an attempt to mask his previous melancholy. "What is it? Did you want an auto _grahf_?"

His particular way of pronouncing certain words is a familiar trait and you don't even think to comment on it. What you did try to do was open your mouth to object to his offer, but you pause as he pulls out a pen and a photo of himself, promptly beginning to scribble meticulously on the margin. Again, you laugh. Figures that he would go around fully prepared to write an autograph at any moment. The more you think about it the more you feel you should have seen it coming. He'd never pass up an opportunity to endear himself to his fans even more.

"I actually didn't come to ask for an autograph," you begin, but it falls on deaf ears and he just gazes at you from over the top of the picture.

"What is your name, citizen?" He stares expectantly at you and you eventually give in, loosing an amused sigh of defeat.

"My name is [y/n]," you tell him, and he nods before tagging it onto the small novel he'd already written so far, finalizing it with a 'Love, the Incredibly Handsome Hero Megamind'.

"Here you are," he remarks pridefully, handing you the finished product with a flick of his wrist.

"Thanks..." You take it graciously and when you actually read what he wrote, it turns out to be a highly dramatized play-by-play of how he saved your life. There are quite a few misspellings and you can barely see the grinning photo of him anymore under all the ink, but it feels very personal in a way and the corners of your lips curl up in a smile. He didn't have to do that. He could just have signed it.

"But," you start again, tearing your eyes from his gift, "I kind of just thought you could use someone to talk to. To be honest, you looked pretty upset a minute ago." At this point, people begin filling the walkways, and police cruisers pull up at the scene, sirens and all. You probably wouldn't admit it, but you're actually angry that the two of you aren't alone any more.

Megamind flicks his eyes away from you for a moment, hesitation clear in his expression, albeit only briefly. He just laughs it off a second later and waves a hand dismissively toward you. Of course it wouldn't be so easy to break down his barrier, hopeful as you might have been that it would be.

"Pffft. Whatever do you mean?" he eventually asks, though it's obvious he doesn't want an answer. Biting his lip, he takes a step back from you just as Minion pulls up in their invisible vehicle. _He has such terrible timing._ If you could just have the chance to say one more thing to him, he might open up. At least that's what you're telling yourself would be the case. He might have spoken to you, but with so many people around any hope of that is dashed, now. You lost your chance.

"Sir?" comes the alien fish's voice from the other side of the lowered passenger window.

There's a short silence before Megamind utters an abrupt "Well," as he claps his hands together, opens the door with a swish of his high-collared, shoulder-spiked cape and then sidles closer to the seat. His body is hidden behind the car's cloak. "Good day to you!" A few quick words that hammer home the finality of your short interaction.

He doesn't waste any time in tossing the dehydrated felons to the police, waving to everyone who had gathered, hopping inside and disappearing completely to you as you hear the car door slam shut. The window rolls up, the crowd cheers, and you can barely keep track of the sound of their car as it revs off until it's out of earshot. You're left to stand there amidst the flow of people as the last vestiges of smoke from the robbers' attempt dissipate into the sky.

You frown.

Even a hero needs help sometimes, but Megamind is too headstrong to ask for it (not that he would consider coming to you, even if he wasn't). He doesn't even know who you are, and there isn't really much of anything you can do for him, is there? You're just... one of his fans. With these thoughts, you reflexively clutch the autograph he had given to you tightly at your side. If anyone actually saw it, they'd probably start a riot to try and get it from you. Even though Megamind freely fulfills his fans' requests, he can't oblige everyone and there are a lot of people who would probably do anything in their power for something like this. You were seen with him, so already everyone is giving you looks. They're not getting a handout from you though, because you have no intention of giving this photo to anyone. Instead, you make a beeline for home before it can incite any hysteria. You're not in a good enough mood to go for that walk anymore, anyway.

You're almost there, but just as you turn to head into the apartment building, you collide with a young woman who looks to be about your age. You both stumble backward and you hit the ground— _again._ With an exasperated sigh, you rise to your feet, but not before the other woman catches a glimpse of what you're carrying.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaims, pointing to your hand and bouncing gleefully on the balls of her feet. You frantically wave you hands at her in an attempt to get her to temper her excitement. If she draw too much attention to you, that's it.

"No, please, keep your voice down," you plead, planting a finger on your lips. She doesn't take kindly to the gesture, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms at you as if you've offended her on a personal level.

"How did you get that?" she just about huffs, entitlement clear in her voice. "I'm the president of the Megamind Fanclub, and even I don't have one."

 _President of the Megamind Fanclub._ Is that supposed to mean something to you? Today is just not your day. You couldn't have knocked into a Megamind critic, instead?

"You can buy one at his gift shop. It's right down the road." You point back with your thumb, a wry smile creasing your lips. Your quip, of course, isn't to her liking. "They're only $10, on sale." While she's trying to formulate a response, you slip inside to keep the number of people listening in to a minimum. She follows you.

"I know everything about Megamind, you know," you hear her profess. "I have all of his merchandise, too. All I'm missing is a legit autograph. Have you seen? People are asking for hundreds of dollars for them, online. Honestly, it's ridiculous. They could ask for thousands and still sell."

 _What's ridiculous is how much you talk,_ you think to yourself, grumbling as you smash the button for calling down the elevator with a clenched fist. The people in the lobby are staring at you, now.

"Megamind is just such a dreamboat. He's so mysterious, right? I mean, he's not even from this planet, and even _he_ doesn't know anything about where he comes from. He used to be a villain and all, but I loved him even then. I knew he would switch sides eventually. Ask all my friends; I called it."

Is she trying to explain to you why she is supposed to deserve this autograph more than you do? She doesn't even care about Megamind as a person. All she sees is someone famous. Someone to idolize, hoard paraphernalia of and fangirl over. She doesn't realize than he's just like all of you; he has thoughts and feelings, and even insecurities. It's infuriating to you how people like her objectify people like him, seeing them only for what's on the surface. Even now, she's still going on about everything she 'knows' and 'loves' and 'owns' and you've just drowned her out with your thoughts. _Could the elevator **be** any slower?_

Once it stops, you squeeze your way inside before the door even has time to fully open. Luckily for you, though the girl does follow, she gets off a few floors before yours, and you have a moment to yourself. She did give you a glare when she stepped out, but you're way past caring. It's during this time you spend reflecting that you finally realize something. Thanks to her, you can now safely say that you _aren't_ just "one of his fans". You're nothing like that fanatic.

The elevator dings, the doors part, and you smile softly as you head out and start down the corridor to your place. You hold up the autograph and reread the personal message written just for you. You aren't going to give up on Megamind, just yet. Maybe there is some way you can help him.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days have passed since what happened. You've gotten over yourself and your anger at having been interrupted. But, every once in a while, you still catch yourself thinking of ways how you can be of some help to the hero. You can't stop yourself from thinking no one else will do it if you don't. No one wants to see weakness in the hero; they blind themselves to it. Even if that 'weakness' is simply emotions, felt by them all, themselves. To them, he's an icon. He's Megamind the hero, not Megamind the man.

Wherever crime is, he will undoubtedly show up to negate it. It seems, then, that your best bet to meet him again would be to get yourself into more trouble. You remember how those lazy bank robbers didn't even put any effort into trying to get around security and quite literally announced their presence with those explosives—went insanely heavy on the gunpowder, too. They nearly leveled the building. Apparently desperate people do desperate things, but it might simply have been that they were tired and just wanted to get caught. You can't claim to know how they think, but you are thankful for them, really. Without them, that day would have been really quite boring. Instead, its effects reach far enough that here you are trying to think up possible ways to be in 'the wrong place at the wrong time' again. For you though, it would be 'the right place at the perfect time'.

On the edge of your bed you sit, absentmindedly fingering the corner of the autograph, your other hand holding your chin as you take your best shot at masterminding a scheme you begin referring to as 'Operation: Rendezvous'. But, it isn't for selfish reasons that you want to see him again. Even if you really did enjoy being so close to him when you had been, this is about him. You remind yourself about how no one else seems to notice that he isn't okay. Physically, he is as he always was, but emotionally and mentally he isn't all there. Even when he rescued you, he didn't even bring the spider bot and try making a game of the whole thing like he usually does. He just... dehydrated them and was done with it. Very bland, very simple; very _not_ Megamind. It was as though he couldn't be bothered to do much else.

His retelling of the events told things a different way, though. Reading it over for the umpteenth time, you compare it to what really happened, which wasn't much of anything, truth be told. Based on where Minion appeared from with the car, you imagine he either dropped Megamind off around the corner where he made his way to you on foot, or he pulled up right at the scene and then went off to park while the hero did his thing. Either way, Megamind took the car. He stepped out. He zapped the felons. He won. What he wrote, though... He scribed a story that really would have been amazing to see. _This is what he wanted to do_. But, he wasn't feeling it. His mind was elsewhere. The music and the lights were literally just for show.

You've put the pieces together, and as the sun sets you begin to play with the idea of walking the streets at night just to tempt fate. If something were to happen, would he come to your aid again, or would his brainbots step in for him and whisk the perpetrator away? You ask yourself these things, but really what you're most interested in figuring out is why you're so preoccupied with the notion of helping him, anyway. It isn't your responsibility, yet you feel an obligation. Is it because the hero always needs to be so strong, and you want to offer to help shoulder his burden? Or is it because you know he will never ask for help on his own?

Either way, you cut your thoughts short.

With all this running though your mind, you aren't going to be able to sleep. A refreshing nighttime walk should clear your head. You aren't going to purposely get yourself into any trouble. But, there's someplace you want to go.

The air is crisp and cool as you take your first step outside. The stars and moon shine with beautiful white light, and paired with the street lamps and occasional brainbot glowing red and blue, there really is no complete darkness. You feel safe even without the sun, and your stroll is fairly uneventful. You run your hands through the pool of still water in front of city hall, sending ripples across its reflective surface. But, beautiful as it is with the sky and its stars mirrored in it, it isn't what you had come out for. With all the light you made note of one your way down here, nothing was lit up quite as dramatically as the museum right across the road; Megamind's museum.

Big fans of his make this trip somewhat of a weekly venture—probably daily if they are anything like the woman you bumped into the other day. You however, well, you come here when you need a change of scenery and a place to think. The walls of your room can only do so much to inspire deep thoughts, but whenever you come here you just feel at ease.

Inside, there are bronze statues, plaques, replicas and a great many other things from Megamind's heroic efforts. This place used to be dedicated to Metro Man, and those who never forgave Megamind for his death still cry 'murderer' whenever he's brought up in conversation. It doesn't change your opinion of him, though. You feel like you know him better than that, even though you may never have had a full conversation with him. You just know there's no way he didn't feel terrible about what happened.

But, you were letting your thoughts wander too far off track. You barely even realized you had already taken the escalator and were headed for the elevator to the glass balcony. The walkway encompasses the perimeter of the enormous likeness of Megamind which is the museum's crowning glory. Usually—especially when you come this late—there's no one else here. It's a good place to reflect. This time, though... you can swear you hear footsteps coming from the other side of the giant statue. _Who could it be?_ You find yourself curious to see who else might show up here at such an hour, and before you know it you actually start walking toward the sound.

It doesn't take long before the figure come into sight.

"...!" You're speechless at first, and rightly so. You had given up on enacting your plan tonight but somehow it worked on its own.

"Megamind?" He's in what appear to be his pajamas, but even they still have the cape and dramatic, high collar everyone's used to seeing him with. Your voice seems to shake him from his thoughts and he straightens himself from his position of leaning forward over the balcony. He turns to face you with his eyes visibly searching his mental archives for what he remembers of you.

"We meet again, [y/n]," he then says, and you feel your face flush at his mention of your name. You're not surprised that he hadn't forgotten, but you just never really expected to hear him say it.

"I guess," you respond, trying to play it cool. "I was just, um, stepping out for some fresh air."

"Yes. It is a lovely night, isn't it?" He turns and once again rests on his elbows atop the barrier. You follow suit and stand beside him, but you both cast your gazes out over the city, neither one of you looking at the other.

"It really is," you eventually reply, nodding softly. A breeze blows past and and the two of you go silent as the moment stretches between you. Is he here for the same reason you are? Is this where he comes to think? _Should you bring up what you wanted to talk to him about?_ You're afraid it will make him leave again. If-

"You know," he suddenly speaks, throwing you for a loop, "I tried to do everything right." You face him now, giving him your full attention. It looks like he's going to open up to you on his own. This, you were not expecting. Then again, you hadn't expected any of this.

His expression is solemn and altogether uncharacteristic. "But," he continues after a short pause, "as a villain I had always put myself first. Maybe I was over _zee_ lous—I don't know—but I tried to keep her safe; I really did. I told her, I said 'if another villain tries to take my place, you will be their first target'."

He's rambling, but you can understand what he's trying to tell you. He knows how a villain thinks because he used to be one. In a way, that makes him the best kind of hero. The way they work and what makes them tick is common knowledge to him. But, even when he was a villain he never really hurt people. What he's scared of is the type of villain he doesn't understand; the type which has no remorse. If Roxanne had been held hostage by one of those, it wouldn't play out like it did when he was the one doing the kidnapping. They might actually hurt her, and the thought was unbearable for him. You feel like you might know what he's going to say next.

"I asked her to quit her job as a reporter."

And that was exactly it.

"She's always on television. The next big villain to try and take Metrocity would need to eliminate me, first. If we kept being so public about our relationship, they would try to use her to get to me. As a criminal genius myself, I know for sure that they would. I didn't want to lose her. I tried to put her first for once. But, she had worked so very hard to get where she is, and she's good at it." He smiles slightly as he no doubt envisions one of her TV appearances. "Most of all, she loves what she does." The smile fades. "She fought me on it, and I can't blame her. Roxanne—she," he mentions her name for the first time since he began speaking, "she told me that she understood my concerns. She said she understood, and I know that if she was ever in danger I would save her in a _heeyart_ beat. But, what if I'm not fast enough? So, we agreed to publicize ourselves less, and... we just drifted apart."

So, that was it. That was why they weren't together any more. He had to let her go to keep her safe. Seeing him this way, his sorrowful eyes and slumped posture, it made your heart sink. _He still loves her_. He probably always would. Still, you're standing before him in silence. The city's hero is baring his heart to you. You wanted to help him. So, say something.

"I'm," you begin, your voice catching in your throat as you realize you hadn't thought this far, "I'm sorry." _Come on, you can do better than that._ "I think... well, maybe it's better this way? I mean... now she's mostly safe from being personally targeted by some villain who wants to draw you out. To be honest though, any villain could threaten any person and you'd come running. That's just the kind of hero you are, but it isn't a bad thing. You saved _me_ , right?"

He blinks, a blank expression dominating his face, and then he finally turns toward you, almost as if he had forgotten you were there. "You're right," he murmurs with disbelief lining his tone. "I _did_ save you." For a moment, he just stares at you with furrowed brows, confused. You mirror him with your expression. _What is he thinking?_ Did you say something you shouldn't have?

"This talk has been incredibly insightful," he suddenly says as he springs up with a new glimmer of hope in his eye. You start to think he's just gonna take off again when he turns around and starts to make his way back inside the museum. But, he pauses mid stride and looks over his shoulder at you. "Aren't you coming?"

You don't know what he means but you aren't about to question him, and instead simply follow him inside as he asked. The elevator ride is spent in silence, but once the doors open he spreads his arms wide and gestures toward the displays. "I'm the hero," he proclaims as the two of you walk. "It's my job to protect, isn't it?"

You just nod.

"So then it's not too late!" He laughs giddily for a moment before turning to you. "Oh, but it is late right now, isn't it? Since it's my job to protect, let me drive you home in the invisible car." He—you—drive— _he wants to drive you home?_

His thoughts seem to be all over the place; from 'it's not too late' to 'it is late'. But, you take him up on the offer. It just makes you happy that he seems to be his old self again, at least for the moment. He walks with you to the curb and starts reaching for what he probably thought would be the door, but there's nothing there and his hand swishes through the air. He turns to you and grins before leading you a little bit further down the road. Once he finds the car, he ushers you into your seat and then rounds the front to sit, himself.

You tell him the address of your apartment building and he starts in that direction. The ride goes by way too quickly. You'd much rather have gotten to stay with him a bit longer, but you know he's busy and needs his rest for tomorrow. You step out as he opens your door and thank him for everything, but he just shakes his head and responds with, "No: thank _you_."

He watches to make sure you get inside before he leaves, and your thoughts are swimming as you make your way upstairs. Well, you got what you wanted. You met him again and you helped him, to boot. You should be happy, and admittedly you are a little, but not for the reasons you should be.


End file.
